


Orders were Orders

by CalciumFailsafe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e10 For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalciumFailsafe/pseuds/CalciumFailsafe
Summary: Spock has learned that McCoy has contracted a terminal illness while on a mission aboard a spaceship astroid. The doctor's condition has only worsened after they were attacked by the "Oracle"; a massive malfunctioning supercomputer with an accidental cult following.Spock feels it is only logical to have a conversation with the doctor before they are forced to separate once again.





	Orders were Orders

“Excuse me, Doctor?”

 

That voice. Steady as ever, even amongst the glares of guards and an acolyte who loomed ever omonsely. They all slowly turned to the Vulcan and stepped back to make room for his approach. The doctor wasn’t surprised. Orders didn’t mean much to this nosey alien. He could only tilt his head up sluggishly to meet his loitering officer,

 

“So, do you need an explanation on basic hospitality too?”

 

The hobgoblin didn’t seem phased, letting Jim press further into the hallway. The captain was trying to silently beckon him to follow, but it was no use; the science officer’s eyes focused on McCoy with a serious expression. The inhuman, well, more half-human expression held a pushy intention that the medical officer knew all too well.

 

“No, Doctor. I will keep it brief. I wish to confirm something with you.”

 

Something was wrong.

 

He turned to their alien captors with a weak voice. “Hey uh, Ya'll. You mind letting me and my pal here have some privacy?”. The people stood up and came to attention. Yet, didn’t move till, “It’s a medical thing- I uh, he’s my doctor. Patient confidentiality.”

 

Spock immediately raised an eyebrow. However, the Priestess of the Oracle ran her hand over McCoy’s shoulder with a gentle smile. The other followers of the creator calmed at their leader’s expression towards the man.

 

“You are our guests here. We’ll gladly accept your custom of privacy. Come outside Spock once you are finished,”

 

The doctor was relieved.

 

As promised, the guards and priestess dispearessed from the room. Her, unwillingly following out, only after a quick glance back at McCoy.

 

“Hm. Effective, but I find your skills as a psychian too practical to pursue them in a profession.”

 

That small, expected insult had a more than heavy impact on Bones. The vulcan spoke with his logic, and it burned in the back of Bone’s skull like a hot iron. He was already crumbling at the thought that Spock knew of his fatal condition. The guts they must’ve had to kick him while he was down.

 

In a fit of sudden frustration, the doctor spat back; jerking around rabidly to yell in his opposing officer’s face.

 

“Yeah! Says you when you arrive to my sickbay in a body ba-”

 

It was too late.

 

The thoughts.

 

Vulcans. Oh how _superior_ they were. These creatures could live for hundreds of years- undisturbed- on a planet of lifeless desert like it was paradise.

 

His sassy, know it all goblin had no true organs to speak of and was filled with a green goop that the doctor despised with a passion. It could do anything! It gave them an immunity to any iron-celled virus, fueled a telekinetic brain that could heal its own vessel at the thought, and if mastered; put him out of the job.

 

The cockroaches of the universe.

 

This one, like all the others, would be another one to out live a human.

 

**Spock would be the one to put him in a body bag.**

 

McCoy just could only sit there in silence; slouched with unfocused eyes as the world of tomorrow became bleaker. The anger had vanished into the bitter realization of his morality. He could hear Spock’s voice, almost worried, but it was blocked out by images of the captain and his first officer by his deathbed. This purple cushion was less, or best a replica for what was to come.

 

Slowly, he began to fall; onto his side under the terrible weight of mental exhaustion. The numbing pain behind his eyes caused by the Oracle’s shock cut out the world. Sleep was there, a want- a need, to disappear from this situation.

 

Maybe if he shut his eyes tight enough this nightmare would end?

 

Stepping forward, Spock had crouched unnoticed. Strange feelings inside the halfling began to surface as their friend- Bones had suddenly turned for the worse. Thoughts of leaving and looking for help immediately crossed their mind. Yet, this didn’t seem to be logical; it was an emotion oriented situation.

 

Two arms carefully hugged the doctor.

 

Throughout all the years of ambush, kidnapping, and outright terror, McCoy wasn’t prepared for such an unexpected embrace. He jerked back to life at the contact with wide eyes- Adrenaline rushing.

 

“S-Spock- I-”

 

Sputtering to save time, he wanted to fight back. He wanted to argue, make a scene, and show the goblin he didn’t need any help. Hell he didn’t even want to be in this dumb ploy to flirt with a high Priestess. If he had a year to live- that was the logic. That pointy eared freak knew the logic. It couldn’t be changed by.. by ..

 

_Had he been… Crying?_

 

“Doctor. Is this sufficient enough support?”

 

The tears were there between his fingers. With a sigh, there was no other choice but to give in. McCoy laid there motionless with his head in his hands. The exhaustion came on hard, and the Vulcan’s hands, they almost broke his fragile human heart. What in hell’s name allowed him to deserve Spock in his life?

 

“I-.. It’s fine. Good.”

 

Spock shifted closer, breath hot against the doctor’s neck. For once they showed a side of complete exposure; laying against Bone’s back with arms circling for something to grip. He could barely comprehend their searching while in the embrace. Hands ran up his side, and then to the corners of his chest, before tracing the muscles of his aged back.

 

It was all so relaxing. Peaceful.

 

Then the fingers; they were so close to the edges of his face. Before the doctor knew it, Spock’s palms wrapped around their chin and pulled their eyes up by force.

 

The doctor could only listen behind his weary eyes.

 

“It’s illogical to say you will be okay. It’s a scientific fact that the loss of a medical officer will have a negative effect on the Enterprise. Yet, another part of me speaks; it speaks of the times of our service together. These experiences- if they were to end abruptly, i do not know how I would be able to cope under such a harsh separation,”

 

McCoy started back for a moment in shock. But slowly, and surely, he focused on the two brown orbs above him. The memory of the days on the Enterprise and the constant bickering between them. It would all come to a sudden end, and now he knew that this dumb half-breed felt it too.

 

He should be glad it would be over. Seeing that face on every mission was slowly driving him insane anyway, and besides, Spock was going to take his job any day now as a side-hobby. What’s wrong if Starfleet kicks him off and lets him die in a residential hospital?

 

His dumb almost human friend.

 

“.. Well, It’s a side-effect of friendship. When you hang around someone for awhile, whether you believe in emotions or not, they’ll stick to you inside. You become.. _attached_ ,”

 

The hug was becoming stiffer by the minute. It had gone on longer than both men could handle in their sensitive conditions. The confessions had come, and then went; with the vulcan’s retreating hands disappearing as they rose up beside the doctor. McCoy just let his head balance on his shoulder as they separated.

 

“I.. Ask of you, Bones. Once we find ourselves back on the ship. I would like to sit down, and have an alcoholic beverage with you,”

 

_Bones._

 

That broke the moment. McCoy’s head turned away from Spock with a huff, before lethargically pushing himself up into a sitting position. He was already a wet-faced mess in front of the creature; completely submissive and open to attack.

 

Where were those- Fegaili, fangeli humanoids at? Weren’t they getting suspicious?

 

“D- don’t you have some touring to do, with your best pal Jim?”

 

It came out unwillingly. He hoped so deeply that Spock would get the message. The words that had been said were enough to unravel the doctor, and this wasn’t the place, nor time to be having a moment.

 

It hurt to push that darn innocent Vulcan away.

 

Two eyes glared into the back of his neck. That human side wanted to linger, to know that the doctor would be okay- McCoy only wanted to revel in Spock's weakness. Yet, it was time for logic; it was the time for them to go their separate ways into the unknown.

 

Orders were orders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I've only just gotten involved in the Star Trek universe, and felt as if it was my duty to fill a hole that was in this episode. For those curious; it's around 19:00 minutes in.


End file.
